Alton Elenaur
Alton Elenaur was a Drow fighter that was among the first to explore the frontiers of Eskarya. The founder of the Midnight's Edge mercenary company, Alton was also a skilled alchemist and famous inventor. Appearance With skin the colour of darkest grey, silver-grey hair, and pointy ears, it is quickly apparent that Alton is a native of the Underdark. His eyes are heterochromatic, an oddity even amongst his own people, with one iris silver and the other gold. Alton’s face is sharp and youthful, as he is yet to reach his primacy as an elf, and he keeps his hair at a medium length, running just to his shoulders. He is smaller and scrawnier than many of his Drow peers, standing a little under 5’, with a sinewy build that suits his fondness for ranged combat. Background Alton was always peculiar as a Drow child, he had been born with an inherently different nature to his generally wicked peers, though he quickly learned to hide his quirks and unnatural inquisitiveness behind a mask of arrogance. He dreamed of joining the military, for he spent many of his formative years honing his talents with weapons and warfare, but instead ended up as an apprentice to his father in an alchemical workshop. Not to say that he didn't enjoy his father's work, and he took to it in his own special way. After a few colourful incidents culminating in a mishap that caused notable damage to an entire portion of the city, Alton was cast out by his family and fled the Underdark entirely. Despite being unaccustomed to life on the surface, he found a new way in life as a sword-for-hire whilst also continuing his alchemical studies. This path led him, along with those he travelled with, into the employ of Aldwin Thorne and the Lord's Alliance. Adventures in Eskarya The Second Chapel Expedition Setting out into the Eskaryan wilderness for the first time, Alton and his comrades - including his dear friend Manyn Runda - were first set upon by a pack of gnolls carrying the iconography of a black wolf's head surrounded by gold claws. After a close-fought series of engagements, the beasts were defeated and no further trouble would find the party on the road. At the chapel, what had first appeared to be an abandoned vine-covered ruin soon came alive with fey creatures. Manyn, deciding that the creatures were hostile and desiring to prevent them from resisting, hastily attacked and the party followed his lead. The decision would ultimately prove fatal as, when a treant restrained Alton and several other adventurers, Manyn set the creature aflame and was quickly slain in retribution. Grieving for his fallen friend, Alton later attempted to speak with the entity that spoke for the woodland beings and learned some of the chapel's history. Respectfully, desiring not to irritate the fey any further, Alton offered Manyn's broken body to the earth and the party left peacefully. The Return to the Kobold Lair Alone now, following the demise of Manyn, it was several weeks before Alton returned to the wilderness. Joining the company of Vyodros and several newer adventurers, they headed off in search of a cave of Kobolds that had only been partially explored by a previous party. With Vyodros' exceptional navigational skills, the group were soon set upon by an Ettin. Killing the poor creature after a short but bloody battle, Alton led them into the Ettin Cave that now lacked its namesake. The cave was not yet empty though; as a roper, a giant spider, and a warg would all take turns to try turn group into a free meal; but all three would be felled in time. Electing to spend the night, Alton scoured a large pile of bones whilst hunting for trinkets and found himself a new magical cloak. Come morning, the garment - now attuned to the Drow - had changed to a midnight blue hue and was identified as a Cloak of Elvenkind. The rest of the journey to the Kobold Lair was not without incident, as the party were assaulted by a pair of foul creatures as they made camp in the forest during the next night. Strange beasts, with a tangible grasp of magic, it was Perven's Faerie Fire that proved their downfall and enabled Alton to land a killing shot at a distance of over two hundred feet with his heavy crossbow. Kobold Lair Research Discovery of Bang-Bang powder Bullets The first firearmCategory:Player Characters